thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Shake, Rattle, and Rae
Alana and her crew get on Raven's last nerve, causing her to overreact in class and flunk a test. In order to avoid being suspended, she must have to make peace with Alana. To do so, she invites Alana over for a slumber party. But when she has a vision of an earthquake, things get pretty weird. Meanwhile, Victor gives Eddie driving lessons, which don't go too well when an officer pulls them over. Synopsis The episode starts with Alana and her crew throwing paper at Raven in class, causing Raven to retaliate in class, and flunk a test. To avoid being suspended, Raven then tries to make peace with Alana by inviting her to a slumber party at her house. Meanwhile, Eddie takes driving lessons from Victor. At the slumber party, Muffy and Loca do Chelsea's hair while Raven and Alana paint their nails. Then, Alana tells Raven that she has never been to a slumber party and it seems that Raven and Alana form a friendship. After that, the girls begin to dance to music. While dancing, Raven has a vision that the bookcase is gonna fall because of an earthquake. She then orders Chelsea to the kitchen to tell her about her vision and says she cannot tell the other girls because they will think she is weird. She calls Eddie, Victor, and Cory to warn them about the earthquake. This panics Victor and causes him to speed on the road. Inevitably, he gets pulled over. Raven then "plays a game" with the other girls, giving them helmets, and having them run and hide under the piano. Unfortunately, Loca gets hungry, and that Raven will not like her when she is hungry. Raven quickly goes to the kitchen to make S'mores, but she trips. As a result, she gets the helmet stuck over her eyes. However, she still tries to make the S'mores with crackers, squeezable bleu cheese, and mustard. In the end, the "earthquake" was merely Victor crashing his car into the garage wall. Alana, Muffy, and Loca think that it was a setup and congratulate Raven for tricking them for the first time. In the end, the 'friendship' that Alana and Raven had ends when Alana, Muffy, and Loca invite Raven to the girls' bathroom at school. Alana explains that Raven tricked her during the week so Raven gets one point while Alana gets zero. Then the scene shows Raven walking down the hall wearing a toilet seat, ending the episode. Cast Starring *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Starring *Adrienne Bailon as Alana *Andrea Edwards as Loca *Ashley Drane as Muffy *Johari Johnson as Policewoman Trivia *Series regular T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh does not appear in this episode. *The song from the Halloween party in Don't Have a Cow is used when Raven and Alana were dancing. *This is Adrienne Bailon's last appearance as Alana in the series. 222 Category:Season Two